kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Shift Cars
The are miniature cars used by Kamen Rider Drive in conjunction with his belt, the Drive Driver, and bracelet, the Shift Brace, which work together via infrared. Shift Cars are also used by Mashin Chaser, Kamen Rider Drive's rival. List of Shift Cars Kamen Rider Drive's Shift Cars * : A red sports car-themed Shift Car that transforms Kamen Rider Drive into Type Speed. * : A black-colored Shift Car that transforms Kamen Rider Drive into Type Wild. * : A green-colored Shift Car that transforms Kamen Rider Drive into Type Technique. * : An orange-colored Shift Car that transforms Kamen Rider Drive into Type Fruit. Only appears in the upcoming Movie War film. * : A dark purple-colored Shift Car with a periwinkle four point shuriken-like design that activates the Midnight Shadow Tire, allowing Drive to move as stealthily as a ninja. * : A green-colored Shift Car covered in spikes that activates the Funky Spike Tire, allowing Drive to create tornadoes for offensive and defensive purposes. * : An orange-colored Shift Car with yellow and red flame decorations that activates the Max Flare Tire, allowing Drive to generate fire. * : An orange and grey cement mixer-themed Shift Car that activates the Spin Mixer Tire, allowing Drive to shoot projectiles of quick drying cement to restrain or slow down enemies. * : A yellow taxicab-themed Shift Car that activates the Dimension Cab Tire, allowing Drive to teleport. * : A purple and green monster truck-themed Shift Car that activates the Massive Monster Tire. * : A blue police car-themed Shift Car that activates the Justice Hunter Tire. * : A white and red ambulance-themed Shift Car that activates the Mad Doctor Tire. * : A yellow and white dump truck-themed Shift Car that activates the Rumble Dump Tire. * : A red firetruck-themed Shift Car that activates the Fire Braver Tire. * : A black steamroller-themed Shift Car that activates the Rolling Gravity Tire. * : A transparent white and gold rocket-themed Shift Car that activates the Dream Pegasus Tire. Mashin Chaser's Shift Cars * : A Viral Core originally used by Roimyudo 029 Cobra to evolve into its Iron Roimyudo form. * : A Viral Core originally used by Roimyudo 042 Spider to evolve into its Iron Roimyudo form. * : A Viral Core originally used by Roimyudo 088 Bat to evolve into its Iron Roimyudo form. Gallery Speed Car.jpg|Type Speed Shift Car 10527439 874029519293118 4515769328042276574 n.jpg|Type Wild Shift Car 1901148 874029549293115 8601332114984923574 n.jpg|Type Technique Shift Car Tpe-Fruit Car.jpg|Type Fruit Shift Car Tumblr n96hn6Bby11tcbqr9o2 r1 1280.jpg|Midnight Shadow Shift Car Blogentry-22-0-89266100-1409556074 thumb.jpg|Funky Spike Shift Car Max Flare Car.jpg|Max Flare Shift Car 1-1.jpg|Spin Mixer Shift Car 1411643552519.jpg|Dimension Cab Shift Car Justice Hunter.jpg Spin Mixer.jpg Massive Monster.jpg Dream Pegasus.jpg Dimension Cab.jpg Blogentry-22-0-48523000-1406915639.jpg|Mad Doctor & Rumble Dump Shift Cars 10450606 874029449293125 1581360690118770681 n.jpg|Fire Braver & Rolling Gravity Shift Cars Mashin Chaser's Shift Cars.jpg|Chaser Cobra, Chaser Spider, & Chaser Bat Viral Cores Notes *The Shift Cars are similar in concept to the miniature used by the in , Drive's first Super Hero Time lineup partner. *The first two of Mashin Chaser's Viral Cores continue the tradition of the villains having two of their initial associates being a spider and bat. ** The Spider Viral Core bears a resemblance to the Batmobile from the 1989 Batman film. Category:Collectible Devices Category:Arsenal (Drive)